


Gone

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen, Northbound (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, Drama, F/M, Poor Henry, Sad Ending, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry had not expected Cat to leave…not like this. [Northbound web series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Northanger Abbey_ and _Northbound_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Jane Austen and the web series’ creators.

It feels like someone has pulled the rug out from under his feet, quick and without warning, leaving Henry stunned and bewildered.

Catherine’s silence via Twitter and text messaging since Tuesday had not worried the boy. It was finals week, last-minute studying and stress galore. Until late Thursday night when a concerned Eleanor asked if he had seen the new video (he had not). After he completed his Friday finals he discovered Cat had posted an image on Instagram; dumbly he stared at the photo that was, indeed, not New York City at all. 

_Gone_ , the realization slowly washed over Henry as he gazed at the picture. _Cat is gone_. 

He did not know which hurt more: Catherine leaving without saying goodbye (no face-to-face, call, text) or that a day later he still was waiting for her to reply to his tweet (he rechecked for the umpteenth time just to be sure).

_“what? you left already?”_

Nothing.

THE END


End file.
